


【士金/言金】英雄王は恋をしない！- first night-（序章7）

by neteriver



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neteriver/pseuds/neteriver





	【士金/言金】英雄王は恋をしない！- first night-（序章7）

——啊。  
　听到伏趴在被褥上的吉尔伽美什心念着谁的声音，顷刻间我所有的动作都僵直不动了。  
　那是谁的名字，不用去细想便知。  
　吉尔伽美什将脸深埋在被褥中，依旧是那副被我侵犯着的姿态，双手紧紧地拽着被褥隐约可见手臂上抽搐着的肌肉。  
“呜……呜……”  
　哇啊啊啊啊啊啊真的哭了！居然哭了！英雄王居然！！！  
　紧抓着被子不放的吉尔伽美什抽抽噎噎地哭泣着，我有点想落荒而逃却又无处可逃。  
　该怎么办？怎么办——不、我简直毫无办法。  
“是。是我不好！都是我的错。做得太过火了。呐？”  
　我不喜欢看到女孩子哭泣的脸，但是也从未惹哭过男人、整个人都处于混乱状态完全不知道现在该如何是好。而且惹哭的对象还是、英雄王。吉尔伽美什抽泣着，该怎么办、束手无策啊……！  
“对不起。是我太过分了。得意忘形、蹬鼻子上脸。所以那个、你不要哭了……”  
“……绮礼……”  
　哇啊啊啊啊啊！都说了不要这个样子哭泣了啦！  
　看着他像个小孩一样鼻子一抽一抽地哽咽哭泣，我却因为不知如何是好裸着身体坐立难安。  
“我不碰你了、绝对不碰你了！魔力供给什么的拜托远坂再想想的话，总会有除此之外的其他办法的！所以不要再……！”  
“……本王、”  
　倏忽之间、依旧将脸埋藏在被褥中的吉尔伽美什开口说话了。  
　  
“看起来、这么喜爱那个家伙吗……”  
　  
　心头掠过稍许惊讶。  
　和沉静的声音一起划落在寂静的室内。  
“——那么。继续吧杂种。”  
　诶。诶、诶诶？？诶诶诶诶诶？？？  
“哼。丢下本王一个人去死、让他在冥界后悔去吧……！”  
　虽然这话听起来挺混蛋的、但是总觉得——能如此积极向前地思考，很让人钦佩。  
　吉尔伽美什从被褥中爬起朝我转过身来，抬手将眼角的泪水拭去，双眼直视着我。  
　那一瞬间、所有的话语都失去了色彩。  
　赤红的双瞳中依旧泪水盈盈似要垂落下来、然而却从心底里觉得他抬头迎向前方的姿态，既美丽又闪耀。  
　内心一定还沉浸在悲伤中，没能完全走出来吧。  
　但是即使别扭逞强，如果将这点发挥到极致的话也算是一种才能。  
　这种力量一定会将悲伤尽数消融，深深地包裹起来埋藏于心底不久之后形成如珍珠一般美丽的思念。或许这个思念会因为心怀着在某个遥远的未来许还能遇见的期待而感到心痛，但依旧会如此期盼着并且不会忘却。  
　像这种状态，老实说、我一点也不期待。  
　如果我被这四溢的王之气质所压倒的话……  
“怎么了？你要是不上的话——”  
　吉尔伽美什嘴角噙起一抹微笑，洋溢着自信一副目中无人的表情。  
　倾身而下将我推倒，这次变成了他在我上方摁着我的双肩。我抬起头仰望上方的英雄王、他那表情十分地愉悦。  
“哼。果然像你这样的杂种还是只配仰视本王。”  
　他似乎很满意的样子骄傲的说着，自己从上方将我的性器埋入体内，我那预料之外居然还坚挺的分身顺势而入，顺道将那纤细的腰肢固定。  
“啊、嗯。”  
　真是个任性的人。突然间又哭又笑地。  
　啊啊真是的、这个servant真是让人叹为观止……！  
“唔……！”  
　待欲望被完全没入其中之后，快感如潮水一般侵蚀全身方才的事情似乎要被忘却一般挤出大脑。由于重力的原因性器顶入到了更深的地方，腰腹温暖的触感使我全身震荡。糟糕、好舒服，果然很爽。  
　吉尔伽美什给予我的快乐似如媚药一般将我的意识夺去。强烈的快感将全身的角角落落都浸满，无论悲伤或是愤怒此时此刻全都被抛诸脑后。  
“呵呵……你看起来也很想要呢。”  
　舌尖轻舔着指尖将绛唇衬得愈发妖艳，像是打开了某个开关一样。  
　俯视着我的英雄王脸上显现出最终决战时迎击我的游刃有余。  
　那端丽的脸上浮现出来的令人心觉厌恶的笑容近乎邪恶，但是现在，看着他恢复元气的样子我却像是安了心一样。果然这家伙再怎么悲伤痛苦也还是英灵，有着常人无法想象的坚韧不屈的灵魂。  
　这道灵魂之光，无论是谁、都会因被照耀而深陷其中。  
　不仅是我、一直深藏于黑暗中过活的那个家伙、也一定是这样的吧。  
“喂、本王可是献上了自己的身体、你就不能表现出一副更激动高兴的样子吗……”  
　他缓慢的扭动着腰肢，指尖划落到我的脸颊上轻抚着。这副女王般的姿态也运用得炉火纯青，如万华镜一样变幻莫测地转换姿态的英雄王，这其中，究竟隐藏着多少不为我所知的表情呢——  
“啊……哈、唔……！”  
　像是要戏弄我一样吉尔伽美什灵巧地扭动着腰肢，迫不及待的心情和深邃的内里都使我背脊战栗。柔软的内壁不疾不徐地开始靠上来，如同活物在舔舐一般。糟糕、这家伙、对这种事情真的是轻车熟路。  
——但是。  
“归根结底杂种就是杂种，连这种程度的快乐都无法做到。之前的威势都去哪了？呵呵……在本王身体中颤抖吧。”  
　无法再按捺下去，这样是不行的，这样的平和是无法满足我的。  
　我没有可以战胜吉尔伽美什的东西，若是有的话、那就是此身所怀的无与伦比的热情。  
　以永恒之身不败的英灵，是不会知道健全的思春期少年的性欲是有多澎湃的——！  
　我一把抓住他那盈盈一握的腰肢，猛地一口气向上深入。  
“啊！？”  
　借着这股威势我上下律动起来。虽然每次强烈的撞击都会摩擦到臀骨而传来稍许痛感，但这无关紧要。环住他轻盈如束素般的腰肢。热情高涨的我在体内横冲直撞起来。  
“啊、住手、不要……！”  
“说谎。明明就被干得很爽。看、你体内濡湿得黏黏糊糊的向我求欢……  
　尽管如此身体却总是诚实地将我包裹在体内。  
”啊。才不是、停……”  
　这种甜腻的哀声细语只会让人觉得是故意为之。  
　再次挺入时他的身体不住地痉挛，像是已经无法再绷紧身子坚持下去一般绵软无力的倒在我怀里。  
　我双手抓住倾覆在我身上的吉尔伽美什雪白的双丘揉捏起来，摆转着他的身子拍打上了他丰润的臀部。清脆的悲鸣声。虽然已经没有余裕再在他体内激烈地冲刺，但是我依旧沉浸在如潮的快感中抽送着。  
“居然将本王、弄得……”  
　怨念的声音从湿润的嘴唇中断断续续地吐出。  
　这么生气也是理所当然的。毕竟被平时根本不放在眼里还杂种杂种叫个不停的我蛮横无理地操了个遍。  
　但是、其实连我自己也难以置信自己会做出这种事情来。并不是自夸，我既不会去伤害别人也害怕被别人所讨厌。  
　……但是。  
“弄得、如此狼藉……啊！噫、啊！”  
　这家伙像现在这样露出一脸不情愿的表情的样子……真的、风貌无双。  
　紧蹙着的姣好的眉形，嗔怒着欲将其上扬却无法做到而垂落的眼角微红，时而像是异常愤恨的样子目光如箭矢般刺向我，却又因为无法承受体内翻滚的情潮而消散在眼底。甜腻的气息如绚丽绽放的蔷薇所发散出来的花香拨撩着我的内心。  
“啊、啊、已经、饶了……”  
　浸染着哭泣之声颤抖着恳求的呻吟真犯规，这样反而更加激发起体内莫名的欲望。  
　瑰丽。越是肆虐越是蹂躏这幅不情不愿的姿态……与其说是色气不如说是近乎神圣的美丽。  
　内心的野兽嘶吼着想要得到更多，止不住的欲望想要蹂躏。看着在我身下被我操干到淫声乱叫的王所呈现出来的昳丽旖旎的样子，突然觉得这也许是种无上的幸福也说不定……  
　所以想要更多。  
　更多。更多。想要更加、恶劣地去操干他。  
“喂、你的身体可不是这么说的。‘还想要’、你的这里、可非常欢愉呢。”  
　得不到满足的欲望。  
　无法被理性所束缚的行动。  
“真是淫乱呐。竟然隐藏着这样的本性和我厮杀……”  
　难以置信。  
　曾经决一死战的对手居然持有这么一具放浪的身体。  
“啊、住、口……嗯、啊、嗯……”  
　这个淫乱到无可救药的servant像是被我的话语刺激到而兴奋了起来，再次颤抖着身子迎来了高潮。已达高潮的吉尔伽美什龟头撒落出白浊、我意气用事般地冲撞着他这具渴求被打开的身体内部，龟头摩擦着体内灼热的媚肉，一搔刮到方才的敏感点，耳边遍传来了悲鸣。  
“啊、啊、已经……！”  
　已经全身无力的吉尔伽美什瘫软在我身上气息紊乱地在我耳边喘息着。虽然觉得有些重，但是我已经无法忍耐了……！  
“啊……啊啊、啊、要去了、已经……！”  
　听到耳边出来的淫浪之语，内心忍不住吐槽起来。  
　真是的这个色情servant是怎么回事啊……！  
　俘获了就给我负责到底啊言峰——！  
　我将内心的思绪化作动力，极力顶冲着吉尔伽美什的内壁。  
“住、已经、又要、去了……”  
　啊啊可恶、为什么要发出这种色气得像是邀约一样的声音啊！  
　平时一直如王者一般笑着的吉尔伽美什口中轻哼出娇媚淫语再次抵达顶峰，这次我算是真的到极限了。将性器推送至最深处，我覆盖上他的薄唇，唇舌交缠。若是再听到他发出这种声音，大概今晚真的会溺死在他体内。  
“嗯、嗯……嗯、唔、”  
　明明是为了封住他口中溢出的娇声软语才吻上去的，但是吉尔伽美什却像是沉溺其中一样回应着我，不费吹灰之力就使我丢盔卸甲。正意欲将彼此的双唇分离，他却似说着‘不要’一般纠缠而上，真是的这究竟要如何是好——！  
“唔、啊……嗯！哈……嗯嗯……”  
　热烈的亲吻如同野兽的撕咬，唇齿相交攻城掠地、舌头在口腔内翻搅、缠绕，彼此密不可分。如此一来我已然没有想要放开这刚才因至绝顶而全身颤动的黄金servant的心思了。更加用力地搂紧他、让他的身体紧贴着自己，贪恋着他那火热又柔软的唇。  
　下半身所释放的精液已经完全被吉尔伽美什吸收化为自身的魔力。  
　这种灼热的感觉、使我们都沉浸其中。  
“呼、啊、……哈、唔、”  
　唇齿分离的瞬间，彼此四目相对。  
“吉尔伽美什。”  
　今天第一次、叫他的名字。  
　对此我并没与抱什么期待。  
　然而，他却薄唇微启——  
　  
“卫宫、士郎——”  
　  
　什么嘛、不是知道我的名字的吗。  
　话说、诶诶诶诶诶……！  
　被叫名字了。  
　被叫名字了。  
　他、喊了我的名字。  
　只会说‘杂种’‘赝品’‘渣滓’的这个家伙——  
“本王承认、你作为本王的新任Master。”  
　这样的事情，居然用这么一副这种柔媚艳丽的表情说出来。  
　还沉浸在高潮的余韵中的青年凝视着我的微笑——美丽得无以言表。  
　周围的光景如走马灯一般迅速远去，就在远离尘世的瞬间，心口像是被什么 东西扎了一般，痛彻的感觉被深刻在了心里。  
　糟糕。  
　糟糕。  
　用这种表情说着这种话，竭力被压制住的不可名状的情感似乎要蓬勃而出。  
　那是saber作为我的servant时所未有过的感情。那个少女是如同雪川之水一样透明澄澈的美，并不是人能所触碰和拥抱的存在。但是、眼前的这个servant……  
“……我……”  
　如鲠在喉，我张动着嘴正欲说些什么。  
　眼前这个淡淡微笑着的英俊青年，他说、可以做我的servant。  
　如果可以的话我想再次触碰他光裸的肩膀，再一次搂紧、  
“卫——宫——同学？魔力供给的时间是不是太长了啊？”  
　红色恶魔的声音打破了我的妄想。  
　远、  
“远、坂……？  
　拉门的对面投射出往这边走来的双马尾的影子。但是在我看来现在却是轻飘飘地往上竖起的模样。  
　简直就像是传说中的鬼怪的角、并不是说它可爱，想说的只是呈现在我眼前的是与大恶魔有过之而无不及的魔力和怒火。  
“不。不是、这这这这、这不是你让我这么做的吗、”  
　拉门的对面如火燎原，简直就像马上要喷发出来了一样。如果有子孙的话我一定要警告他们这个置身于红莲焰火中长着恶魔尖角的黑色影子有多可怕。  
“我、是说了让你给吉尔伽美什供给魔力、”  
　蓄势待发的魔力―――完蛋了。  
“但是、没有说让你补魔补到连晚饭都忘记做了！士郎你这个笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋——！”  
　然后。  
　为了抵挡时钟塔所招揽的能够使用五大元素的超一流魔术师所释放出来的魔力，我几乎消耗了今天供给给吉尔伽美什一半的魔力之多。  
　  
　结果、那之后远坂都没有开口跟我说过话。  
　但是听到了许多她喃喃自语地说着什么‘就是因为是我说的所以你才更应该忍耐啊啊啊但是也应该想想自己做得太过火了吧那个色情servant是绮礼调教出来的吧啊啊啊果然还是早点干掉他比较好呐但是没关系的对方是男性servant的话我是不会输的啊啊啊啊但是真要有个万一的话就对士郎使用Gandr好了但是啊啊啊啊’之类糟糕的话。  
　值得庆幸的大概是我作为Master被吉尔伽美什所承认了、以及远坂的‘为了去时钟塔留学的费用而使吉尔伽美什继续存留在现世’的愿望似乎也实现了。  
　——但是。  
　我站在厨房，作为忘记做饭的惩罚我被任命要做一个月的扫除工作以及准备西餐点心，这样想着思绪却不知不觉飘荡起来——  
　若是那家伙魔力再次用尽，那时、又要像今天这样……  
　吉尔伽美什在那之后说着‘没闲功夫参与杂种的纠纷’就不知去向了何处，回路不完全的我没有任何寻找他住所的手段。……嘛、船到桥头自然直，真到了那时候他自己会来找我吧，我们之间的关系仅此而已。  
　回想起情事的最后他看向我时所露出的妖艳娇痴的微笑，正在洗碗的手不自觉地停了下来。  
　如此一来，如果之后吉尔伽美什再次现身，那么那时候我只能再次拥抱他。  
　那时候、如此绝伦的微笑——  
　若是、远坂没有及时阻止的话、  
　………我。  
　真是的、言峰、到底留下了个什么样的servant啊！  
　手中不自觉的摩挲着，望着不知不觉间擦拭得已能映上倒影的盘子深深地叹了一口气。  
　  
　如果喜欢上那个那家伙的话、会怎么样呢——  
　  
　……不对不对不对！我在想什么啊！没什么、什么都没看见什么都没听见！  
　我如惊弓之鸟一般拉紧脊背使劲摇头将这个念想从脑海中抹去，再次干起家务活来。  
　但是即使如此、令人郁闷的是，不可思议的预感依旧拨撩着我的心。下次再见到吉尔伽美什的时候，我该以怎样的表情去面对他。  
　那之后等待我的是怎样的未来我无法预知，那个夜晚我无数次叹息着、辗转反侧难以入眠。


End file.
